Little Lords of the Dance
by GameKirby
Summary: David and June volunteer to be in a RIVERDANCE show with Special guest Michael Flatley and Jean Butler, Until Purple Pest desides to cause trouble for the dancers. Will David and June succedd in the RIVERDANCE?


(Little Lords of the Dance) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Meet Michael Flatley-

The gang heads toward David's castle to known that he got a message from a professional dancer in one of the most hardest dances in the world, The gang sees a Green Helicopter parked near the front door of the castle. Rocket lands at the roof entrance and exits Rocket until June hears an odd tune coming from the Discotheque, The gang hears Irish Music and sees David learning Irish step dancing with a tall blonde-hair man teaching him how. The gang claps for David's performance and June says "Who is that guy? And what kind of Dance is that?" David replies with an Irish accent "That me lassie is known as Irish step dancing, or also known as _The Riverdance_." Annie giggles to the Accent that David was speaking of, David introduces Michael Flatley (The Lord of the Dance) to the gang, Michael explains to the gang that he wants to teach children how to do the Riverdance but no one couldn't do it. David explains to June that Michael is looking for two children to dance with him and a group of dancers in an Actual _Riverdance_ show for the Children of Ireland, June agrees the be with David as his partner with Michael's help. Will David and June learn the Riverdance in time?

Chapter 2. -Fast-Footed Lessons-

Michael tells David and June that their clothing must look Irish-like for the show but when Michael took a peek at David's wardrobe and notices that he doesn't have a _Riverdance_ outfit. Michael tells David that he and June need Irish tap shoes, David tells Michael "I've danced on my Rocket Shoes all the time." Michael Replies "But they don't sound like the beauty of Ireland." David discovers that he and June need special shoes but Michael knows a place in London, England we're they got the best. Michael takes David to his Helicopter while Rocket follows him to London Square, Michael finds the right shoes for David and June to start Lesson 1: The Footwork. Michael tells them "You must use a Foot-Stomp-Toe-Heel technique while switching one foot quickly every time." David and June try it but she trips and falls, David tries it with ease. Michael tells them Lesson 2: Leg Lifts, He says "After doing the first technique try to left one leg in front of you then the other behind you quickly then repeat the 1st Lesson." David and June try it without bumping into each other. What other Lessons is Michael planning next?

Chapter 3. -Surprise Sneak Attack-

Michael thinks that both David and June might have a career in the _Riverdance_ shows in the future but he learns that their just kids, June was afraid that she might mess up during the performance. Michael takes off on his Helicopter with David following him while the gang follows them in Rocket flying toward back to Ireland when all the sudden Purple Pest pops up and uses a Beetle Bomb to take out the Propeller of Michael's Helicopter. The Helicopter begins to lose altitude, David grabs his Rocket shoes and Michael grabs a parachute and escapes with him carrying David to the ground, Michael's Helicopter crashes and explodes, Purple Pest sends a message to Michael, David and June saying "STOP THAT DANCING OR I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN" The gang discovers that Purple Pest HATES dancing, June tells Purple Pest "Make us you Giant Beetle!" The gang must stop Purple Pest from hurting Michael Flatley, The gang must protect him from the Beetle-shaped Helicopter until he grabs Michael with his Pincer-Grabber. Will the gang rescue Michael Flatley?

Chapter 4. -Rescuing Michael Flatley-

David removes is Dancing shoes for his Rocket ones to save Michael from Purple Pest's Pincer-Grabber, David grabs his Power bands from his pockets and activates them, He tells Michael "Hold on and Don't let go." Michael holds on the Pincers while David tries to set him free and does it but Michael falls and he grabs his hands and carries him to the ground to safely. Rocket grabs Purple Pest's rotor and removes it and he falls, The Police Jets arrest him for Destruction of Property and Kidnapping, Rocket gives Michael a ride by him riding to top of Rocket while David flies above him. The gang returns to Ireland to Michael's place to continue their lessons until he calls the studio to tell them that his Helicopter was destroyed, Michael gives David and June Lesson 3: Swish the Legs, Michael says "In certain times you have to put both legs together as one and swish them side-to-side at the same time, then repeat Lessons 1 and 2." David and June tries it but she slips and David catches her and try again, They try it again and succeed for their final Lesson: The Finishing Pose, Michael shows them the pose by being on one knee and point one arm up and the other like shooting a Bow and Arrow. Will Michael, David and June do a good job on the show?

Final Chapter -Riding the _Riverdance_-

While hanging out at Michael's place, He gives David and June special _Riverdance _outfits for the show. The gang headed towards the Pantages Theater for the show until June discovers that she's too shy to perform until David gives her a pill to prevent fear from happening for 3 hours, June takes the pill and the shows starts. The show "_Riverdance_ for kids" begins and the gang and Rocket hang out in the Audience while Michael Flatley and Jean Butler (Michael's partner) performs some moves with background dancers, Michael dances on the Right side while Jean dances to Left side while the background dancers performing. Michael pops up with June on his hand wearing a cute _Riverdance _outfit while Jean pops up with David on her hand also wearing a cool _Riverdance _outfit. David and June dance together while holding hands in a circle, All of them perform the Footwork and Leg lifts okay without any tripping or bumping onto each other, Everyone did the swishing their legs at the same time. After all the footwork for a finale, David and June do the finishing Pose with Michael in the middle, The crowd roared with an applause and they started throwing roses at them, David grabs one and presents it to June and she kisses him then David does a Superspin, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. David and June do a Riverdance at the final curtain (The gang cheers) THE END


End file.
